User talk:MrSweeneyTodd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dolly.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Mystreve (talk) 00:53, September 12, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Story. The story wasn't deleted for category violations, but for quality standards issues. There are capitalization issues. (Not capitalizing the first word after spoken dialogue "“Yea (sic), mom? What’s up?” (T)the girl asked.", "“Um… a doll?” she said observing it.", etc. The completely capitalized police report should be written normally.), punctuation (commas used incorrectly and lacking from sentences requiring a pause. overuse of ellipses. Once or twice is fine, but 15+ times is excessive and dulls the effect.), and grammatical issues. (Not putting an apostrophe when required. "THE VICTIMS(') FAMILY MEMBERS...") Additionally the plot has some pretty big issues. It makes use of a lot of Cliches like: writing in blood, songs subbed out with creepy lyrics, "She had the words “DOLLY, PLAY WITH ME” written in blood on the walls and she was singing “Pop Goes the Weasel”, “Ring Around the Rosie”, and “One, Two” with creepy lyrics replaced, ("She had the words “DOLLY, PLAY WITH ME” written in blood on the walls and she was singing “Pop Goes the Weasel”, “Ring Around the Rosie”, and “One, Two” with creepy lyrics replaced."), character disfiguring themselves. ("Logan pulled up one of her eyelids and stuck the needle through it; sewing on the button to her eye.") Sewing buttons onto the eye would most likely blind the protagonist as the eyelids are required to be able to blink so as to moisten the eye and clear detritus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Make sure you do a deletion appeal before you reupload the story. Do not re-upload it without doing this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC)